


I'll Tell The Moon

by ilbtz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, joshler - Freeform, joshler au, twenty one pilots au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilbtz/pseuds/ilbtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Joshler AU in which Tyler is half alien and Josh is an alien space prince. It follows the adventures of Tyler as he discovers his past, of which he does not know about, and meets Josh, another of his kind, and eventually falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic! I've done writing before but never like an actual fic or anything, so let me know what you think! At the current moment I only have one chapter done (October 3, 2015)   
> Like I said, they're both aliens in this (and so is Jenna, but she's more of a side character in this)  
> Based on Ode to Sleep partially, just because I like the song!
> 
> I hope you like it!

May 27, 2011 Colombus, Ohio, United States, Earth

Tyler shot upwards at the sound of his alarm. ‘is it 12 already?’, he thought to himself. He may not be a respectable adult by most of society’s standards, waking up at mid-day, not having a job, eating mostly delivery pizza with money that he actually wasn’t sure how he got, and staying in his room most of the time. 

Not that he had much more than a single room in the tiny cramped apartment he had managed to hold on to for the last year and a half or so. Maybe the reason why was because people tended to act very odd around him, almost as if they were being intimidated. But he couldn’t guess what was intimidating about him, if that was the case.

He was slim, lanky, not incredibly tall, not short, however, but maybe looking like an average boy in his mid 20s. ‘maybe it’s my eyes’, he would think some times. He never understood quite so much that his eyes were very, very different than any humans. His eyes glowed with a golden-white-orange light, like tiny stars set in the bronze skin of his well defined face.

This also spawns from the fact that Tyler didn’t know he wasn’t fully human, as well. He actually half belonged to a gigantic alien empire, but for all that he and others knew, it was just some kind of very strange mutation. (though his doctors had, since childhood, speculated that there is no gene for glowing eyes, and that there was something deeper and stranger going on.)

A knock came at the door, snapping him out of his thoughts. Weird. 

Tyler paced over in his loose pajama pants he had thrown on, rubbing a hand through short, bristly, not-yet-washed, deep brown hair.He opened the door slowly, peeking around the corner cautiously, an eyebrow raised. Not his landlord.He pulled the door open more quickly now.

“Hello?”

“Tyler?”

“Yes.”

“Can I come in?”

“I don’t even know you, uh, miss?”

The woman sighed, the folds of her suit deepening at the movement in her shoulders. “My name is Jenna,” she straightened herself, golden locks falling gently into her face, “I was asked to speak to you on behalf of my, uh, boss.” Her tone sounded almost mocking, like speaking in a formal manner was painful and dull.  
Tyler’s expression just became more confused. 

“What were you told to tell me?” he asked warily.

“That you need to come home, and that it’s been too long,” she looked like she was excited about the melodrama of the statement, like it was some sort of inside joke.

“…”

“Are you gonna come with me?” she asked, as if it were perfectly reasonable to follow a stranger to some place she called his ‘home’

“…Alright.”

Tyler then again was not a necessarily reasonable person. And something tugged at the back of his mind that he should be following her. he grabbed his favorite pen, a black, ball-point with a shining chrome casing and a jet black cap with a gold colored rim and clip and put it on top of his small pile of clean clothes, on a chair opposite his dirty clothes chair that was barely visible beneath the growing pile. 

“Just let me, you know, get ready. Can you maybe wait outside?”

“Um, sure.”

He had no idea what he was in for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler begins his adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter 2! I'm starting it now, the day I submitted chapter 1, but idk if I'll finish. Make sure to comment! I've decided I might have Jenna kill someone at some point because the way this is going I think she's gotta be some kinda bad ass.

Tyler could still feel the streams of water from the shower on his back like tiny finger pressing on his skin, radiating heat, as he put on his loosely fitting t-shirt, all black, as per the usual. His pants slid on easily. They were black too.  
  
Jenna knocked on the door again. "Come on, we don't have more time to was-"  
  
He opened the door, "Alright, then let's get going," he sniped back, pocketing his pen.

~

The pair exited the run-down apartment building. Walking out would be almost comical, from a stranger's perspective, with Jenna walking out wearing a suit, a long, dark grey, woolen trench coat over it and a powerful air about her, and next to her a small, melancholy looking man with five o'clock shadow in all-black casual clothing, seemingly being pulled along by an invisible tether. 

The blonde gestured to a low-down navy blue sports car parked to the side of the building, unlocking and opening the passenger side door for Tyler. He slid in quietly and took a look around the vehicle, noticing how clean and pristine it seemed to be. He lowered the mirror and peered at his face, checking for any blemishes, before putting it back into place with a quiet thud when he was satisfied.  
  
The car turned on with a quiet hum, and lurched forwards into the street, moving speedily down surprisingly abandoned roads. Many minutes passed in silence before Tyler opened his mouth.  
  
"So," his voice cracked, "How far are we going?" he sighed, glancing about as there surroundings transformed from cityscape into landscape, heading onto route 70 west.  
  
"We're going to Hilgard Mountain, in Utah."  
  
Tyler's was more alert now.  _Utah?_ he though to himself.  
  
~  
  
The drive took an entire day, with almost no words spoken between the two of them, and with only three bathroom breaks.   
  
Tyler had been fast asleep when they stopped in the shadow of the mountain. Jenna opened his door and tapped his shoulder, "Wake up, Tyler. We're here."  
  
It was a cool night, with the full moon shining down on the quiet hillside, pine trees swaying in the light breeze that whistled through their branches and made Jenna's hair shift and twirl like some kind of cloud.

"What are we here for," Tyler whispered, not wanting to disturb the utter tranquility of the area.

"To get picked up."  
  
She took out her cell phone and pressed a green switch that pulsated on the touch screen, and it soon shut off. Not a minute later a soft blue glow appeared in the distant sky, among the stars, but somehow different. The light grew bigger and bigger until it took form as some kind of ship, landing without a sound on the ground. The machine was not much larger than the car they had just been in, but in was pod shaped, with two seats inside and a pane of a clear, glass-like substance on the front, like a windshield. It was easy enough to slip inside and get comfortable, though it was a bit discomforting for Tyler when it automatically buckled him up in a safety restraint. Jenna looked far more relaxed as she took a seat, and removed contact lenses from her eyes, sighing in relief. When she turned to Tyler to ask if he was ready to leave, he almost gasped. Her eyes were like his, only blue. They gave off a light of their own, and it was a shock to him to see someone with something like he did. He had felt like an outsider for such a long time.   
  
"Yeah. I think I'm ready."  
  
The pod lifted off quickly and silently as it landed, shooting off into the night sky with the grace of a ballet dancer.


End file.
